


Jackson Street Gym

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Angst with a Happy Ending, During Kira Drama, M/M, kira manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Basic Season 3 episode 13 fic.orT. J. tells Cyrus what happened before costume day.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Tj helped Cyrus with the summersault Tj has brought Cyrus back to the gym that he worked at. While TJ was doing his job Cyrus would sit and watch the other boy interact with the kids or do some homework.

The kids loved Cyrus almost as much as TJ did, not that anyone needed to know that. And ever since The costume day incident Cyrus stopped showing up. TJ knew he hurt Cyrus a lot, but Cyrus wouldn’t let him explain what had happened. Reasonably speaking TJ was extra moody lately. 

As TJ walked in and put his bag down the kids rushed over to him so they could say hi. 

“Twe-Jaaay,” Olivia said, jumping into his arms. TJ laughed at how the young girl said his name as he caught her and gave her a nice squeeze. 

“Hey peanut,” He said with the biggest smile on his face. No matter how upset Tj was, these little kiddies would always cheer him up. Olivia giggled at the nickname while TJ spun her around then carefully set her down. 

“Where’s Cywus?” A little boy named Wynn asked. TJ rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Ummm,” TJ wasn’t sure how to put it. You see TJ wasn’t sure if Cyrus would ever forgive him or if this was just another blip that they would get over in a week. Should he tell them the grim truth or should he try and stay optimistic. “Cyrus just can’t make it today. Okay?” Optimism it is.

All the kids in the room dramatically fell with these words. 

“Hey, but maybe next time,” TJ said, bending down to his knees, patting Renaldo’s shoulder gently. 

“Yeah maybe next time,” Olivia said cheerfully.  
…

The rest of his shift went by without a hitch. As the kids left, and TJ was just about to lock up when he heard a buzzing coming from his phone. He went over to his phone and read a surprising message. 

‘Hey meet me at the park I think I am ready to talk’ TJ didn’t know how to feel his stomach drop and had butterflies at the same time. Cyrus wanted to talk to him, which was great. OH no was he ready to tell Cyrus the truth about what happened. 

He didn’t have time to have this internal battle so he texted back, ‘I will be right there :)’. 

TJ rushed out the door fumbling with the keys to lock the door. Once he heard the click he ran straight to the park knowing where Cyrus would be. 

Once he got to The swingset he sat down next to Cyrus and started with a simple, “Hey”.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey,” Cyrus responded. Gosh have I missed his face. His perfect curly hair, and his chocolate eyes to match. He truly was a beautiful creature sent down from above.

“So,” he said snapping me back to reality, “I guess I am ready to hear your side.” Okay TJ you can do this no big deal just tell him. I mean it’s not like he can hate you more than he already does. 

“Okay so, um,” I start nervously, “So I know what I did was horrible. And I know that you may never forgive me for that, and that’s okay. But, um. Oh gosh this is hard. Well um the day before costume day Kira confronted me let’s just say she said some things.”

Cyrus looked confused for a second before interpreting me, “What things?” Great, he just had to ask that.

“Well she tried to get me to do the costume with her and I said no because I really wanted to do the costume with you,” I said uneasily, “ And she said ‘So you would rather do a costume with Cyrus then with me. Ok’,” I said mocking her.

“So,” Cyrus said in disbelief, “That’s why you didn’t do the costume with me because she said one little rude comment.” Cyrus looked angry and I knew that I was going to have to explain further.

“No. Well yes. She did say that but later that night she texted me. I don’t even know how she got my number in the first place, not that it matters right now, and she blackmailed me,” I said hoping that he wouldn’t ask anymore questions.

“Blackmail you? With what?” Cyrus asks. Wow full of questions are you today huh Cyrus.

“Well do you remember how right before I asked you to do the summersalt idea with me and we saw Kira?” Cyrus nodded before I continued, “Well do you remember how I had my arm around your shoulder?” Cyrus nodded again. “Well as we walked away she took a picture of us. And well she texted it to me and said that if I didn’t do the costume with her and didn’t let her on the team she would post it everywhere around town with a caption that outed me.”

“Oh,” Cyrus said. Oh that was what he said in two little letters. I just poured my heart out to him. I came out. I have only come out to two people other than him. And one of them was Kira so that doesn’t really count because she figured it out on her own. And all he had to say was ‘Oh’.

“Yeah so I am sorry that I embarrassed and disappointed you, but I couldn't let her out me. My parents don’t know and I am not sure if they are homophobic or not. My team doesn’t know. Cyrus no one know except Amber, Kira, and now you. Please you can’t tell anyone,” I beg.

“That is not my secret to tell TJ,” Cyrus said almost soothingly, “But um I’m confused. How did she find out you were gay?” Great Cyrus the one question you hadn’t asked. Why did I even think I was in the clear?

“Um because she saw me look at you i guess,” I said hoping that he would get the hint. But clearly by the look on your face you didn’t, “And i guess she could see how much I like you because I really do like you Cyrus.”

“Yeah?” Cyrus asks in a soft tone.

“Yeah,” I said with a sad smile on my face.

“I like you too for the record,” Cyrus said with a full smile now covering his face.

“What do we do now?” I ask. I never thought I would get this far. 

“Well I guess we go out for a date and see how that goes. How does that sound?” He asks.

“That sounds perfect,” We both stood up at this point looking at each other similar to the last time we made up at this exact spot. “Do you think I could kiss you right now?” Cyrus smiled, taking a step closer.

“I think we could arrange that. But wait this could out you TJ are you sure you want to” He warns. 

“I really don’t give a flying duck right now,” I whispered as our lips touched for the first time. It was nothing special, but it was us so it was special to me.

“The kids at the Gym really miss you,” I said, grabbing his hand as we walked towards the spoon. 

“Well I might just have to come in tomorrow to see them,” He says leaning his head on my arm.

“They wouldn’t be the only ones you come to see right?” I ask with a fake pout.

“Of course not,” he says almost offended, “I might want to see my boyfriend too.”

“Ooo boyfriend I like the ring to that,” I said, laying a soft kiss on his hair.

…

Two days at Andi’s 14th birthday party we officially announced our relationship to the Good Hair Crew + Others. Everyone was really happy to hear that what was it that they called Cyrus and I again? Oh right Tyrus was finally a thing. Now we just have to tell my parents. That should be fine right?


End file.
